


Highschool AU

by AspenDrake



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 635 words, A lot of Take it off, About 212 of them, Divided by three, I mean a LOT, Like, Lots of 'really's, M/M, Right now it's pretty short, Steak Eating Contest, Steak Trophy, Take it off, Underneath Delirious' mask is..., Wow, around 200, lol, miscounted, steak, wait, wat - Freeform, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenDrake/pseuds/AspenDrake
Summary: Hi! I'm Jazz, and chapter 1 is the chapter I wrote! I hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1; Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Jazz, and chapter 1 is the chapter I wrote! I hope you like it!

Craig rushed around the restaurant, cleaning up tables and taking orders from customers. He would have no sooner have seated someone than he'd have to go clean off a table for the next set of people. He rushed to the front, panting slightly from the exertion. This was the busiest the restaurant had ever been, and he was finally getting to be a waiter. The man he was seating was tall and looked portly, though from the way he moved Craig could tell that the man was well-muscled and could probably remove his head.  
"Right this way my good sir!" Craig exclaimed, grabbing a menu and rushing off to a recently-emptied two-person table. "What can I get you today?" The man examined the menu, grinning slightly.  
"I'll have the pancakes." Craig nodded, jotting it down.  
"So one order of three pancakes." The man looked up, slightly shocked.  
"Only three? Better make it two orders then."  
Craig blinked at him before writing down the order as the man went on. "I'll also have 2 eggs sunny side up, and some toast. For the drinks I'll have a coffee, water, and hot chocolate." Craig could have sworn that his pen smoked from writing down the order that fast.  
"Will that be all, sir?" He said in a voice full of disbelief.  
"No, actually. I'll also have a slice of cake and one of each flavor of the mousse with a scoop of ice cream."  
Craig took the orders to the kitchen before rushing off, a different waiter taking the order to the man. Craig had timed it so he'd be able to go check in on the guy in an hour. Surely no one could finish that much food before then. Some wouldn't even be able to eat that much!  
Not even half an hour later as he passed a table, he overheard one customer talking loudly on the phone. "And the amount of food he ate! Not even half an hour! He just demolished it NO CHANCE! And I got his name too! His name's Tyler! I forgot his last name!"  
Craig looked at where the man was, the man gone and all of the food eaten. He hustled over, starting to clean it off with a sense of disbelief. It must have showed on his face cause the customer who had been almost shouting before hung up the phone, leaning backwards in his chair. "My name's Sean! Sean Mcloughlin!" Craig shook the offered hand while balancing quite a few plates. He had yet to drop one and didn't want to start a habit of dropping them either.  
"Craig Thompson. Nice to meet ya" He shifted the plates slightly before going back to cleaning. The table was just covered in bits of food and some sort of sticky liquid.  
"The guy who ate here left a big mess!" Sean grinned. "His name's Tyler. He talked to me part of the time he was eating. Said he had the hobby of eating! I challenged him to an eating contest with Mark on Tuesday! You can come join us!"  
Craig checked his phone. It was only Monday, so the contest was tomorrow. "What time is it?"  
Sean paused, thinking. "I forgot to get that detail! It'll happen in here though! He really likes this place."  
Craig nodded, turning back to cleaning the table before taking the stuff into the back. When he went out, Sean was gone. He'd stacked his own dishes perfectly, and had mostly cleaned the rest of the table. Craig walked over, starting to clean it the rest of the way.  
He finished working a few hours later, calling Jonathan. "Hey bring Evan and come pick me up. I'll buy dinner at a different restaurant." 

A few minutes later, they were driving off in the car, all of them talking, Craig launching into the story of the guy who ate like an absolute pig. "And the amount of food he ordered! Gone in thirty minutes flat!"

Jonathan laughed. "Highly doubted. No one can eat that much food that fast."

Craig shook his head. "Some guy named Sean invited me to watch an eating contest between Tyler, him and some guy named Mark. He said to invite you guys too."

Evan laughed. "So we get to go see a few guys eat like pigs?"

Jonathan laughed at that comment, turning around a corner, pulling up to the dorms of the college they were in. "Maybe you'll be able to get out of work."  
They all climbed out of the car, all of them heading towards the same dorm subconciously. Each of them stayed in different dorms, but they hung out in Craigs dorm until it was lights-out time.  
Craig started re-telling the story, waving his hands around. "And I bet his bill in a fancy restaurant would be really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really expensive!" 

Jonathan laughed at all the reallys. "Maybe not that expensive, Craig."

Evan flopped on the bed with a loud oof. "Yeah that seems a lil pricey. I don't even think a millionare could afford that."

Night soon came after a bit of them talking, each of them going to their own dorms, the lights flicking off one by one before they all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2; The Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler, Sean and Mark get into an eating contest together along with a few other people. 
> 
> Not much of a summary because it's a short chapter and I like leaving you guys with mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being such a short chapter. I wrote it in under an hour thanks to my amazing procrastination skills. 54+ hits on the last chapter! Thank you all for reading my story!
> 
> Edit-(Aspen) I had to take a couple days before I got around to editing this. If you see any mistakes, could you please let me know? Thank you!

Tyler walked into the restaurant, chewing on his nail slightly. He was immediately taken to a long table at the front of the restaurant, a few people being sat around him at the table, the waiter from yesterday working on cleaning the long table. Sean and Mark were sat on either side of him as one of the chefs made an announcement. "Welcome to the first ever official Shaddy Burger eating contest! Today we have Sean and Mark Vs Tyler, and we have a few last-minute competitors! First through fourth place doesn't have to pay! I hope you all like steak!" 

Tyler grinned, leaning back slightly. Steak was high on his list of favorite foods, so this challenge would be NO issue to him. His mouth watered as a nice cut of steak was placed in front of him, waiting until after everyone else had started eating to start. They had all gotten the same kind of utensils, and the knives were the same sharpness. After his third steak, he realized that only Sean and Mark were left eating against him. He picked up the pace, steaks being placed in front of him before he finished the first ones due to his speed.  
~~~MARK'S POV~~~

Mark sped up as Tyler did, barely stopping to breathe as he ate. He was getting full quite rapidly, and Sean looked ready to throw up. Sean slammed down his fork and knife, startling Mark into dropping his fork. To everyone's amazement, Tyler waited for Mark to pick up the fork again before starting to eat again, Mark nodding at him slightly. Mark's red hair hung partway in his face, and he was clearly lagging by a few steaks. 

His face was slowly turning green as he ate before he got up, running to join Sean in the bathroom. Tyler laughed slightly from out at the table. The head chef walked over, handing him a cast-iron steak trophy.

~~~TYLERs POV~~~

Tyler left before anyone noticed him. He slipped off to his house, having to stop and pick Luke up off the sidewalk. "What happened to you?" His voice was full of curiosity. 

"I snuck into Jonathan's house again. You know how he always wears that creepy mask and stuff? I've seen him without it." Luke seemed to be bragging.

"So you've snuck into his house, seen him without his mask, and you didn't take a picture?" 

"...... Darn it." Luke hit himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand. "I forgot about that." 

Tyler sighed. "Do that again and I'll have to hit you with the trophy I won at Shaddy Burger."

Luke's eyes widened. "THAT WAS TODAY?! I THOUGHT I'D MISSED THAT!"

Tyler sighed again. "I told you that five times." 

"................. I didnt listen."

Tyler raised the trophy threateningly, Luke instantly racing off down the road. "IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

He laughed at that, heading the rest of the way home. He opened his front door, stepping in before locking it. He looked around, placing the trophy next to his TV. After cleaning a bit, he went to bed early. It was only 5 PM, but he was exhausted after the contest.

~~~CRAIG'S POV~~~

Craig cleaned the table, picking up whatever food fell. He frowned as Jonathan came up to him, mask firmly in place. Craig stared at him for a second before resuming cleaning. "Hey, Jonathan."

"Sup Craig" came the casual response. 

Craig paused as he looked at an uneaten steak. "You want some cold steak?" 

Jonathan immediately snatched it, chewing on it under his mask. "This really tastes good though it's cold."

Craig nodded, continuing to clean. He kept handing Jonathan bits of un-contaminated steak. It cut back on waste and it'd cut back on Jonathan's appetite later when he went to his parent's house. Jonathan tossed an empty cup into Craig's little caddy, landing the shot perfectly. He finished helping Craig cleanup. "I got the car out front whenever you're ready ta go." 

Craig nodded, heading into the back to go put up the stuff. He cleaned the tray, putting it in his little cubby area before heading back out. In the parking lot, he found Jonathan keying his own car with an inappropriate image of a crudely drawn male genital before painting in where he keyed with a different color. "What the |bleep| are you doing, Jonathan?!"

"Making ART!" Jonathan cackled before climbing into the driver's seat. "Let's go!" 

Craig climbed in next to him, laughing slightly. "That's not art, that's vandalism!" 

Jonathans mask seemed to almost grin though it didn't really change. "It's art if I did it to my own car!"

They drove back to the dorms, arguing the whole time while laughing before splitting ways and going to bed. The thing they didn't notice was Sean and Mark sleeping leaning against each other near a wall. Jonathan snuck out a bit later, putting a blanket over them. "There we go." 

He went back to bed, everyone soon fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, comment "Steak Trophy!"
> 
> I love writing these, and if you guys could give me some ideas for the next chapter that'd be great! I'm out of creativity because I waste that in school. Thanks for the kudos and for reading my story! I love writing for you guys!


	3. Chapter 3: The beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets lost at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I ran out of ideas and thus this was made!

Jonathan lept into the car, Craig and Evan piling in after him. They were going to a nearby beach since it was their day off, and they were planning on going and picking up the rest of the gang. They drove for a while, Evan finally realizing something. "We're lost arent we?"

 

Jonathan shook his head. "Nuh uh! I got this!"

 

He took a few more turns, the actions only proving Evans points. "We're lost, we dont have cellphone service because SOMEONE forgot to pay the bill, and we dont have a map."

 

Craig stayed silent, turning to look out the window, his hair neon pink. He had dyed it as part of a charity event, and he'd been mostly silent since then.

 

A soft thump was heard before the car halted, evan and Jonathan getting out. "Good job you |censored|! You popped a wheel!"

 

After a small fight, Craig got out of the car, laughing slightly. "The beach can wait. We need to get to a place with a phone."

 

"Or we sit here?" Suggested Jonathan. "It's not like we have a workting phone. If we move we could get more lost."

 

Craig sat for a bit before taking out his phone, checking it. "I can text, but not call."

 

"Me too." Replied Jonathan, Evan nodding as well.

 

Craig grinned, Jonathans phone dinging at the same time Evans did. They both pulled out their phones, the following text war ensuing.

 

\--------------- THE TEXTS from EVANs phone------------

 

Mini <( >3<)

 

Delirious <( >w<)

                                                             (Doofballs.)> Vanoss

 

Mini <(Lukewarm and Minicool)

       

     (I think i see the last |censored| I gave flying away)> Vanoss

 

Delirious <(Hey look its a flying |censored|!)

 

Mini <(Ahaha!)

 

Delirious <(Uh oh I think my mask is melting in this heat.)

 

Mini <(take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off)

          (take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off)

          (take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off)

          ( take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off)

          ( take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off)

 

[I'm surrounded by morons. ] [SEND]

 

\-------------------------END TEXT WARS-------------------

 

Mini started chanting out loud. "Take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off take it off!"

 

Delirious reached up, grabbing his mask in one hand, slowly pulling it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! 
> 
> Comment "Take It Off!" If you liked the story and give me ideas for how to make Delirious look! I'll be relying on you all for the ideas!


	4. Chapter 4: Under the mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious takes off his mask!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading it!

Jonathan reached up, slowly taking off his mask. 

Under that mask was......................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another mask

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please comment "Ya like Jazz?" In the comments!


End file.
